The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to cycling and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bicycle accessory.
Traditional bottle mounting systems require that the bottle be placed or taken out of the bottle cage from a vertical direction. Because bottle cages are affixed to bicycles, in the area directly underneath the cross bar of the bicycle frame, the physical act of taking a bottle from its cage is a cumbersome, uncomfortable, distracting and perhaps unsafe depending upon circumstances.
Vincero Design of Boulder, Colo. has created a system of customized magnetic bottles to be used with a corresponding magnetic mount designed to avoid having to insert a water bottle into a traditional bottle cage. Description of the Vincero system can be found at www.vincero-design.com.